


Give or Take

by Onlymostydead



Series: Sidon and Revali's Misadventures [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Food, Friendly banter, Light Angst, M/M, Mentioned Temporary Canon Character Death, Post-Calamity, Revali is afraid of water, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 10:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17042393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onlymostydead/pseuds/Onlymostydead
Summary: There's a dinner being hosted in Zora's Domain for the Champions, and Revali isn't sure about meeting up with his old friends again after so much has changed.But, of course, things always manage to get messy with them. What's life without risks, after all?





	Give or Take

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested by Miunish here on Ao3!

(Revali)

"It will be fine, love. It's just a dinner."

Revali paced back and forth across Sidon's bedroom, where he had been staying more often than not these days. He was already ready, dressed appropriately for an informal dinner with friends, but he still felt... Naked. Exposed. As if-

"Yes, but can we keep our relationship more... Low-key?" Revali asked, fiddling idly with his braids. "I don't want to make things... Awkward."

Sidon shook his head. "I really don't think it will-"

"With your sister?" Revali laughed, pacing even a little faster. "She'll freak out. I mean, I am dating her baby brother."

"Love, I'm sure it will be fine." Sidon said, resting a hand of Revali's shoulder to slow him down. "Besides... I think that she may already be aware."

"What?!" Revali puffed up so much he looked like a stray lump of feathers. "Already knows? How would she- could she-"

"She does live in the Domain too, you know." He shrugged, keeping the hand steady on Revali's shoulder. "And we haven't been all that... Subtle."

Revali cursed himself because he knew Sidon was right. He had never even considered that Mipha may have noticed because... To be honest, he had been avoiding the other Champions like the plague. He didn't feel like the same person, after the Calamity, and didn't feel like explaining himself to them. Things were easy being around Sidon, so easy that he had been putting off being around his old friends. When he put it like that... He did feel awful. Especially when Mipha had been here the whole time. They were pretty close even, before the calamity. So what happened?

"True." Revali scowled. "I guess it was pretty easy to see a few times, wasn't it?"

"Revali, love, no one could be convinced that we are not in a relationship."

He groaned. "That is not reassuring."

"What's wrong? Why is it bothering you?" Sidon laid his other hand on Revali's shoulder, grounding him. "Is everything alright?"

"It's fine, Sidon. It's just..." He hesitated. "So much has changed, you know?"

Sidon nodded, fiddling with the end of Revali's braids. He loved it when he did that, just casually playing with his hair. Of course, Sidon didn't understand how only people who were very close touched each other's hair. Even the significance behind the different colors was beyond him. It was sweet, though. The softness of the gesture never failed to make Revali ruffle up like a fledgling.

"I know that it won't be easy, but it can't be too bad, can it?"

"It can." Revali argued. "And you've just jinxed us."

Sidon laughed. "Alright, alright. Superstitious?"

"We've already talked about this, haven't we?" He shook his head. "And maybe. Fate is a cruel mistress."

"I don't think so."

"Of course you don't think so! You believe the universe is fundamentally good!" Revali exclaimed, breaking free from Sidon's hands on his shoulders.

"Revali, love?"

He cursed himself for how his feathers puffed up. "Yes?"

"You're getting very worked up about this dinner. Do you need a minute?"

"No, no... I'm fine." Revali took a deep breath. "Should we get going now? I don't want to be too early, we'll just seem... Awkward."

"Aren't we, though?"

"Hey! Speak for yourself, Mr. Afraid to Knock on People's Doors." Revali huffed, crossing his arms.

"Alright, alright." Sidon chuckled, adjusting his neck ruffle. "Should we get going, then, Mr. Rude to Strangers?"

He huffed. "Go right ahead."

***

"So... How have things been here in the Domain?"

Daruk was the first one to break the awkward silence between them as they ate, only punctuated by the sounds of their utensils, and Daruk himself chewing his rocks. So far, this dinner was going exactly how Revali had expected it. Zelda and Mipha were holding hands under the table, gazing lovingly at each other the whole time. Daruk was chowing down at an unprecedented rate, Link almost rivaled his disgusting speeds, and Urbosa watched it all with a little smirk.

"Things have been just fine!" Sidon answered quickly, trying to keep conversation rolling as long as possible. "We've been speaking of some new plans for expansion, which is quite exciting. Right, Mipha?"

If Mipha heard him, he couldn't tell. She and Zelda were whispering about something now, laughing to themselves. Revali frowned. With any luck, it was about him and Sidon. He knew that they made an odd pair; the Zora and the Rito, the prince and the warrior, or the champion and Mipha's little brother. Whichever one they were viewed as, it was... Interesting. 

"Mipha?"

She startled to attention, paused, then nodded. "The plans for expansion have been doing quite well, yes. Especially with Sidon volunteering to scout out some new areas and determine whether or not we should build there."

Revali smiled to himself at that. They were going to survey together, looking at the areas around the domain to see what could be worked out... And then travel. The main problem with expansion, really, was water, but there were many ponds and streams that would work quite well, with some convincing.

"Yes, it'll be quite exciting." Sidon declared proudly. "Revali and I are going to work together on it."

Zelda and Mipha snickered. Yep, they were talking about them. 

Urbosa chuckled. "Are you going to get any work done, or will it be like when Zelda and Mipha surveyed the castle grounds?"

Zelda sputtered, Mipha blushed, and Revali's feathers puffed up until he looked double his size. 

"Well, I mean- it's not- I guess it's- l-" Sidon stammered. "Well... I do hope that we'll get at least some work done."

Revali groaned. "So you know about us too?"

"What about you two?" Daruk raised a thick eyebrow. "Wait a minute. Are you two a couple."

"Yes. Daruk. Yes, Sidon and I are a couple." 

"Oh, man." Daruk sighed. "I owe Urbosa twenty rupees now."

"Why?" Sidon cocked his head to the side, his tail swishing back and forth.

"Oh, I bet Vali wouldn't find love."

Zelda spat out her drink. Revali coughed, hard. How could he say that? Did they really bet-

"I'm kidding! I'm kidding." Daruk shook his head. "Teenagers, always taking everything serious, you know? Nah, I'm happy for you two, honest."

"Thank you, Daruk." Revali desperately tried to get his feathers to smooth back down. "Things really have been good."

"Why are we all talking like strangers?" Link signed, his mouth full of food.

Revali snorted. "Says the guy who doesn't remember us."

He glowered. "Not my fault. But even I know that none of us act like this towards each other. We should go like... Do something."

"An excellent idea, Link!" Sidon grinned, and Revali fluffed up again. "Where do you propose we-"

"Ploymus mountain." He smirked. "Shatterback point is the best spot for sunsets."

"Mm, I'd have to say that Vah Ruta's trunk beats if out." Revali argued.

"To each their own. But still, it's a nice spot. You two couples can do your little lovebird eyes at each other, and Daruk can make the most epic cannonball of the millennia."

"Uh... Link?" Daruk scratched the back of his head.

"What?"

"I can't swim."

"Oh." He hesitated. "Than Urbosa can make the most-"

"I'll jump..." She grinned. "If Revali does it too."

No. No, no, no. This was not about to happen. Sidon knew he was afraid of water, sure, but he was all about trying to conquer your fears, and jumping from that high up again? It was just like when he was a kid again and... Revali, for his part, very much wanted nothing more to stay safely dry for the rest of his life. But, of course, they would have to pressure him into doing this.

He swallowed, throat dry. "We'll see about that."

"Alright, so we got that figured out so soon? Crazy." Daruk chuckled. "I don't think we've ever reached a consensus on what we're going to do that quickly ever, thanks to Bird."

"Don't call me that!" Revali snapped.

Daruk waggled his eyebrows. "What, Bird?"

"What's the matter, Bird?" Urbosa asked with a grin.

Zelda snickered. "Cat got your tongue?"

"Yeah, what's the problem, Birdie?" Link signed quickly.

"You don't even remember that joke!"

"You've got to quit saying things like that, Bird." Mipha shook her head. "He's going to remember something, and you'll just look foolish."

"Come on, you too, Mipha?"

"Look, let's all just head up to the mountain." Sidon began stacking the dishes. "Could you hand me that..."

The air stilled. Sidon licked his lips, a little smile pulling at the corner. He could just, like, not say it. Revali wouldn't think that he would, but at the same time... He had an interesting sense of humor. It kept him on his toes; maybe that was one of the traits he found so infuriatingly damn attractive.

"...Bird?"

The table erupted into laughter, and all of it felt directed at him. Revali was torn between two sides of himself: the pre-calamity, and the post-calamity. Before the calamity he would have laughed it off, said they were jealous, or- or something. But now? He didn't like being so dishonest and, well, fake. Feeling that way had started before he-

Well, before he died. It still wasn't easy to even think that through. It had started before he died, but had only gotten stronger over the hundred years of nothingness. Something about being no one for a hundred years, with no contact with anyone, made him want to be honest. That side of him was what won out with him when it came to Sidon, after all.  
And that side of him wanted to tell them that it wasn't that funny, that him looking like a bird was an old joke. It wasn't something with any special significance to him, not like other insults, but it was still a word every Rito came to hate after any period of time spent with Hylians.

But he didn't want things to be awkward with his friends, after it being so long. So he rolled his eyes, and let the pre-calamity part of him win out. He would tell them eventually. They were here for a whole weekend, after all.

"Alright, alright. Here you go, Fish."

If anything, the laughter just got louder. A proud feeling rose in Revali's chest, only rivaled by the disappointment in his gut.  
Sidon was playing at mock horror, a hand over his heart, his jaw slack. Despite the acting, he could see the laughter in his eyes.

Revali wondered if Sidon could see the anger in his own.

But they moved on quickly, stacking and clearing their dishes to make easier work for whoever was cleaning up. Link took initiative when it came to gathering up a tip, and promptly started on his way out of the Domain. Everyone else, still laughing amongst themselves, followed after. Mipha and Zelda held hands, and Revali found himself frowning at it. He wasn't sure why, he knew that he didn't want to hold Sidon's hand right now, and yet... It was just another of the casual intimacy he wouldn't let himself have around others. Sidon wanted to be public with their relationship, but he always convinced him that now wasn't the time... It was hard, even though the others knew about them.

Staring down at the ground, Revali trudged silently on with them. This was going to be a long night.

***

(Sidon)

Sidon could tell that things weren't going well, even though Revali was all smiles and well-timed comments in the middle of other people's stories. He was being quiet still, too quiet for a guy who lived and breathed noise. There didn't ever seem to be a moment that he wasn't filling with something, whether it was words or song. Song was more rare, which made it treasured far greater. Just being around Revali felt like a gift, sometimes.  
But he knew that Revali didn't want to be thought of like that. The label of Champion was an old world thing to him, a time he had grown out of. Being around the champions was probably just taking him back, making him remember things he'd rather not remember.

Sidon sighed. Why did these things have to be so complicated? He loved Revali a lot, but part of him wished that this could just be a nice night out with all of them. 

Eventually, they all made it up to Ploymus mountain itself, the grass still scarred with burned patches from shock arrows. Revali had taken care of the lynel a while back now. The fight had been harrowing, that was for sure, but of course, being Revali, he hadn't accepted any help afterward. He had to admit that he still worried for him, but he was trying his best not to be overbearing. Revali was perfectly capable of taking care of himself.

"Wait." Link stopped. "The lynel is gone, right?"

"Oh yes, I got rid of him for good a good while back, when I was first visiting the domain." 

Before Sidon saw him drop the arrows. Back when he was still seeking out every monster he could find, killing everything in a misguided attempt to feel safe. To feel at home.

"Phew, that's good." Link nodded. "I've beaten it a few times, but with the blood moon? It's always annoying to have to come back to get rid of it again."

"Annoying?" Revali rolled his eyes. "Isn't it great to be the one who can beat three lynels at once?"

He shook his head. "I can't do that anymore, I'm still not... Just haven't gotten up to that level yet, you know?"

"Yes, the Calamity took something out of all of us, I feel." Urbosa agreed. "Don't worry about it, Link. You're not the only one who finds themselves having difficulties with things that used to be easy."

Like killing lynels, Sidon thought to himself. Revali had, of course, boasted about how easy it had been so long ago. And yet...

***

Revali had been staying at Zora's Domain for about a week now, making his way up and down the path, killing every lizalfos and moblin and wizrobe, everything he could find. He boasted about it proudly, his chest puffed up, head held high like a champion. Sidon thought he was the most regal thing he'd ever seen... If a bit arrogant.

But still, there was something else in that smile, Sidon could tell even then. Of course, that was back when he thought he was just imagining things. He liked Revali a little too much, and was trying to make him more... Personal, maybe. He didn't know.

But when someone mentioned the lynel on Ploymus mountain? Revali's face lit up. A crazed sort of glint in his eye said that he wasn't going to back down from the challenge, flying away with a toss of his braids over his shoulder.

Sidon was still awake when he came back, though Revali didn't see him. He was limping, and clutching a cut on his arm. With a smile and a laugh he brushed off the guards, and stumbled to his own quarters.  
It was about a week before Sidon saw him drop the arrows, before he saw him break down, but he was already having doubts about the reality of Revali's big Champion persona.

***

But Revali wasn't about to recklessly throw himself into danger now, Sidon reassured himself. The most dangerous thing here now was cliff diving... Which they were trying to convince him to do. But not alone, of course, never alone. They were still gradually working on his fear of water, but... Maybe this was what he needed. Finally breaking free of it, once and for all.

But still... Falling from that great of a height might be... Bad. It could be fun, but more likely than not...

"Come on! We should all do it." Daruk grinned, elbowing Urbosa. "Everyone except me. I'll watch."

She rolled her eyes. "Like I said, I'm game as long as Bird does it."

"Stop calling me that!" Revali seethed. "And is it that important that we-"

"Sidon, it'll be fun!" Mipha interrupted. "We used to cliff dive all the time, remember?"

Truth be told, he only had very vague memories of it. A hundred years wasn't a whole lot to the Zora, but it was enough to dull memories, especially since he was so little. He wished that he had remembered more, really, but... Now his sister was back. She was here, and they could do it again. What was the harm of that?

"I, for one, think it would be fun." Sidon decided with a firm nod.

Revali gave him a betrayed look, chilling him to the bone. Sidon took a deep breath. 

Taking care to be quiet, he whispered to him. "You don't have to-"

"I'll do it." He shot back. "I'll be fine, worry about yourself."

"Well, you heard him!" Link grinned. "Let's go!"

"You... Can go first then." Revali swallowed. "Urbosa and I will go last?"

Sidon but his lip. It was obvious that Revali was uncomfortable, but he said that he wasn't about to back down. He was committed. Sidon just hoped that he wasn't hurting himself by doing this.  
But... It didn't seem like he was faking too much now that he was joking around with the champions. Maybe this dinner wasn't such a bad idea after all.

Mipha grabbed his hand, and dragged him to the edge of the cliff.

"One, two, three..." She winked at him. "Jump!"

They dove off the edge at the same time, cool air whizzing past Sidon as he fell to the water. Finally, he plunged beneath the surface, and swam forward to avoid the next to jump.  
Zelda and Link were next, both stripped down to their undergarments, both grinning when they broke the surface of the water. If Sidon didn't know them, he'd say they were siblings. Treading water, they both made their way over to Mipha and himself. Zelda kissed Mipha, nearly plunging them both underwater. Link snorted a little laugh at them, then looked up at the cliff edge. 

Sidon too, looked up. There was Revali, on the edge, standing next to Urbosa. They were saying something to each other, but Sidon couldn't hear because of the distance. Revali seemed to laugh.

"You can do it!" Sidon yelled upward, though he wasn't sure he would hear him. "I'm right here for you!"

Zelda and Mipha both snickered a little, but they all held their breath as those two jumped. Urbosa was graceful, beautiful as she fell with perfect diving form. Revali, on the other hand, was not nearly as smooth. He tried to mimic what he had seen, clearly, but it was far from perfect.

Still, he was the most wonderful sight Sidon had ever seen, making him laugh harder than he had in a long time. He did it, he jumped.

The moment they hit the water Sidon rushed forward to pull Revali up out of the water. Spitting and cussing, he came up from the surface.

"That was awful," he choked. "I hated every second of it, and now I'm surrounded by water."

"But you did it, love."

Even though he was waterlogged, Revali managed to puff up in the most adorable way. 

"Yeah, whatever." He grumbled.

Sidon leaned in, holding Revali close, and touched their foreheads together in a kiss. Revali closed his eyes too, Sidon knew it, as they just held each other there.

"Awww." The sound was echoed by all of them, though Link made a little gagging noise in the back of his throat.

"Oh, shut up." Revali rolled his eyes when they came apart. "And Sidon?"

"Yes?"

"Next time we're going to have a dinner... Remind me to prepare myself for this?"

Sidon laughed. "Of course love, of course."

They all made their dripping wet way back up to the cliff, where Daruk was waiting patiently for them.

"Well, took you long enough. Though, getting to see Revali flail like that? Worth every second!"

"Hey!" 

They laughed as they sat down, huddled near Daruk for warmth as they watched the sunset. Revali laid a sleepy head on Sidon's shoulder, and he knew that this, this was perfect. 

"I'm proud of you." Sidon whispered to him, holding him a little closer. "You did amazing."

"Mm." Revali grunted. "I flailed through the air."

"But that's just the first step, love."

"The first step of what?"

"Leaving your mark." Sidon smiled. "Overcoming your fears."

"I don't really think so."

"You know, I'm trying to give you a compliment." He shook his head. 

"Well then, I'll take it." Revali mumbled sleepily, scooting a little closer. "Leaving my mark... Give or take a bit."

Sidon laughed, and while Revali was watching the sun set, he watched how the light fell on his love's feathers, and wondered how he got so lucky.

**Author's Note:**

> Requests (for oneshots) are open, I'm on Tumblr at Superyinydom or Supertinywords, and Comments are Love! <3


End file.
